The Sephia Stories of Honey-Vanilla
by admin KnBI FFn
Summary: Gift fanfiction special for the winner of 1st Weekend Roleplay Competition, team Honey-Vanilla Milkshake. / Kumpulan drabbles Sang Perfect Copy dan the Sixth man Phantom Player. Mentari yang berpijar di naung langit biru.


_**Disclaimer : **__**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**__**. We don't own Kuroko no Basket. **_

_**Warning : beware of OOCness, fast-pace, slight-pairing.**_

_**.**_

_**Admin Team KnBFI special gift for the winner of 1st Weekend Roleplay Competition in Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction group. **_

_**.**_

_**Please enjoy our gift for you! ^_^**_

* * *

**Author : Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**id: 2139926**

.

**Senja Pupus**

.

Dalam kemilau senja keemasan, Kise tersenyum lebar lalu melenggang sambil lalu.

Sepasang manik kuning madu itu menatap penuh harap, sejak tadi senyum setengah mirisnya itu tak lekang jua. Di hadapannya, sosok mantan bayangan Teikou menatap lamat.

"Maaf, Kise-_kun_. Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak bisa, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari Seirin."

Bibir tipis dari pemuda biru langit itu tersenyum.

Ah, Kise ditolak lagi.

Karena sejak dulu Kuroko memang selalu seperti ini. Kuroko yang dulu selalu dicintai oleh para anggota Teikou—termasuk Midorima yang sok-sok tsundere dan bahkan Murasakibara yang harusnya hanya mencintai dan menyayangi jajan. Begitu pula ketika Kuroko berada di Seirin. Mungkin Kise memang hanya melihatnya dalam sekelebat pandangan semata. Namun dari satu kunjungan dan satu pertandingan yang meremukkan tipisnya harga dirinya itu, Kise tahu.

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sering kali berakhir pada implikasi bernama bayangan, transparan, keberadaan yang tipis. Namun seperti yang selalu Kise lihat, Kuroko sangatlah dicintai. Hal itu karena sosok Kuroko memang selalu membagi rasa kasih sayang pada orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

Semua orang—tapi tidak dengan Kise.

Namun bisa apa ia? Bersikap egois dan posesif kah? Menarik dan memisahkan Kuroko dari dunianya yang berbinar hangat itu lalu memborgol tangannya dan mengurungnya selamanya dalam sangkar obsesi yang kelam? Setega itukah ia pada orang yang sangat ia cintai?

Kise akui, itu bukan ide buruk—tapi tidak.

Karena yang Kise rasakan pada manusia biru yang bagai jelmaan malaikat itu adalah kasih sayang, cinta. Bukan obsesi gila.

Oleh karena itu, ketika Kise menatap surai biru Kuroko dimainkan angin senja dan tangan mungilnya yang terus tertahan karena berusaha untuk tidak menggapai tangan besar seorang pemuda lain di antara mereka—

—Kise hanya tersenyum.

Dalam sepuhan mentari senja yang hendak pupus, Kise menitipkan cinta tak terbalasnya untuk tidur dibawa oleh awan dan raja Surya.

"Aku senang sekali karena bisa bermain basket denganmu lagi, Kurokocchi."

Dalam kemilau senja keemasan, Kise tersenyum lebar lalu melenggang sambil lalu. Di belakangnya adalah dua sosok cahaya-bayangan baru yang tak tahu apa-apa—yang dengan begitu kejinya telah membuka lebar-lebar mata Kise untuk melihat warna jingga yang pupus ditelan ruang dan waktu.

Untuk cinta yang tinggal remah itu, Kise pun merelakan takdirnya.

.

"Haah… haah… Kau—kau harus jadi milikku…"

Ikhlaskah?

* * *

**Author : Dee Kyou **

**id: 4054767**

**.**

**The Memorable 11th Times**

.

**1st Time**

Saat pertama Kise bertemu Kuroko adalah ketika mereka duduk di tahun ke-2 Sekolah Menengah Pertama Teikou. Ketika itu baik Kuroko mau pun Kise tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun kecuali hanya sekedar rekan satu tim SMP Teikou.

**2nd Time**

Saat kedua Kise dan Kuroko bertemu adalah saat SMP Teikou mengadakan latih tanding. Perasaan asing mulai tumbuh pada diri Kise semenjak Kuroko memberikan pass terbaiknya pada Kise dan Kise mencetak skor karena pass itu. Perasaan yang Kise klaim sebagai perasaan kagum pada sosok kacil Kuroko.

**3rd Time**

Saat ketiga adalah saat Kuroko melihat Kise yang murung karena pacar Kise direbut oleh Haizaki. Kuroko berniat menghibur Kise. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat kaptennya, Akashi, sudah terlebih dahulu mendekati sosok kuning itu. Perasaan aneh mulai menggelayuti Kuroko, suatu perasaan yang tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko.

**4th Time**

Saat keempat adalah saat Kuroko meninggalkan tim basket. Kise mati-matian mencegah Kuroko pergi. Namun keputusan Kuroko sudah bulat. Menepis tangan Kise yang menggenggam erat lengannya, Kuroko berjalan tanpa melihat Kise yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

**5th Time**

Saat kelima adalah ketika Kise datang ke SMA Seirin. Bohong bila mengatakan Kuroko tidak senang dengan kedatangan Kise. Dan Kise sendiri sangat tidak senang melihat cahaya baru Kuroko terlihat sangat akrab dan melindungi sosok biru muda kesayangannya itu. Dan Kise semakin tidak senang ketika ajakannya ditolak oleh Kuroko. Dibalik senyumnya, Kise menyembunyikan amarah yang meluap dan keinginan agar tidak memukul Kagami.

**6th Time**

Saat keenam adalah saat latih tanding antara Serin dan Kaijou. Sama seperti Kagami, Kuroko juga menantikan pertandingan ini. Namun ada perbedaan antara antusiasme Kuroko dengan Kagami. Kuroko sangat menantikan latih tanding ini karena dia ingin melihat perkembangan Kise. Sebagai mantan tutor Kise, Kuroko merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengawasi Kise. Tapi alangkah kecewanya Kuroko ketika melihat salah satu senpai Kise sangat dekat dan akrab dengan Kise. Bahkan sampai merangkul tubuh Kise dan Kise terlihat tidak keberatan dengan itu. Mati-matian Kuroko menyembunyikan aura gelapnya di balik wajah datarnya saat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

**7th Time**

Saat ketujuh adalah saat Kaijou kalah melawan Toou di Inter High. Kuroko segera menghilang untuk mencari sosok Kise. Dan ketika Kuroko menemukan Kise, Kise langsung menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko hanya diam dan membelai lembut rambut Kise, menghibur dalam diam, membiarkan Kise menumpahkan seluruh emosi dan kekecewaannya. Dan saat Kise sudah tenang, Kuroko mengajak Kise pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan Kuroko senang, keputusannya berhasil mengembalikan senyum ceria dan cicit bahagia Kise.

**8th Time**

Saat kedelapan adalah saat Seirin melawan Yosen dan berakhir dengan kemenangan Seirin. Kuroko dan Kise bertemu untuk saling berjanji untuk saling berhadapan di final nanti. Dan dengan senyuman lebar, Kise berkata, bahwa Kaijou akan menang di pertandingan selanjutnya, melawan SMA Fukuda. Kuroko tersenyum simpul mendengar janji yang Kise ucapkan. Dan mempercayai janji itu akan terwujud.

**9th Time**

Saat kesembilan adalah ketika Kise terpuruk di tengah pertandingan melawan Haizaki dari SMA Fukuda. Menyadari Kise nyaris menyerah, Kuroko segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan berteriak menymangati Kise. Sungguh suatu hal mustahil mendengar Kuroko bersuara keras, apalagi berteriak kencang. Tapi hal itu Kuroko lakukan demi Kise. Bukan hanya tim Seirin yang kaget, bahkan anggota Generation of Miracle lain yang datang melihat pertandingan Kise, juga terkejut mendengar sang bayangan menyemangati sang perfect copy. Mengacuhkan caci maki dari Momoi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi, Kise bangkit dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Dan akhirnya, Kise menepati janjinya pada Kuroko untuk menang.

**10th Time**

Saat kesepuluh adalah saat Seirin melawan Rakuzan. Biar pun pada akhirnya Kise tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk saling berhadapan di final, namun Kuroko tidak menyalahkan Kise. Cedera yang diderita Kise yang mengakibatkannya tidak bisa bermain optimal pada pertandingan mereka. Namun Kuroko tahu kalau Kise sudah mati-matian berusaha menepati janji mereka. Sekarang, saanya Kuroko yang menepati janjinya untuk menang.

**11th Time**

Saat kesebelas adalah saat mereka duduk di tahun ke-2 SMA. Lagi-lagi Kise mendatangi Kuroko di Seirin. Namun, kali ini Kise mendatangi Kuroko bukan untuk mengajaknya pindah sekolah. Namun untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu. Karena Kise sudah tidak bisa menyimpan perasaannya lagi. Setelah dengan sabar menunggu hingga latihan tim Seirin selesai, Kise segera mendatangi Kuroko yang sedang minum di bench. Lalu Kise langsung mengatakan tujuannya, yaitu mengajak Kuroko berpacaran. Seluruh tim Seirin menganga mendegar pernyataan Kise. Bahkan Hyuuga dan Kagami menghadiahi Kise dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Dan seluruh tim Seirin langsung berteriak histeris ketika Kuroko menyetujui ajakan Kise untuk berpacaran dengannya. Dan setelah 3 tahun sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kise dan Kuroko kini resmi saling memiliki satu sama lain.

* * *

**Author : kay .kei .key .sky **

**id: 2541540**

_Italic _means 'flashback' or non-bahasa

.

**Pilihan**

.

"—lalu hari ini aku dan Ritsucchi membuat _vanilla cake-ssu_! Kami juga berbelanja bahan-bahannya bersama. Dan minggu depan, Ritsucchi sudah masuk TK."

Pemuda bersurai biru yang kini tengah mengaduk sup itu mengulum senyum mendengar cerita dari seorang pemuda di seberang telepon. Benar juga, kalau tidak salah besok adalah hari jadi Kise dan Momoi yang keenam tahun. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"Begitukah? Pasti lezat ya-" jeda, "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Ritsu-_kun _dan Satsuki-_san_? Kuharap mereka sehat."

"…" orang di seberang telepon tidak menjawab. Kuroko mengerjap bingung, "Kise-_kun_?"

"…aku kangen Tetsuyacchi-_ssu_…"

Kuroko terdiam. Suara sup yang mendidih mendominasi dapur kecil itu. Meski Kuroko tidak melihat, namun ia dapat membayangkan wajah rindu Kise saat ini.

"…aku juga kangen Ryouta-_kun_."

Berkali-kali Kise mengatakan hal yang sama—

-dan berkali-kali pula, Kuroko harus menahan tangis karena gigitan kerinduan yang menggerogotinya setiap detik.

.

_Hari itu, Ryouta-__kun __pulang lebih awal._

_ "__Okaeri__, Ryouta-__kun__." Aku pun berjalan kearahnya serta menyambutnya._

_Namun Ryouta-__kun__ tertunduk, tidak menggubris perkataanku. Aku pun tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengerjap bingung sembari bertanya, "Ryouta-__kun__?"_

_Tepat setelah aku mengucapkan itu, Ryouta-__kun__ memelukku. Sangat erat namun tidak menyakitkan._

_"Tetsuyacchi, __gomen__-"_

_Hari itu—ya, hari itu…semua kebenaran terungkap hari itu._ .

_"Tousan dan kaasan…sudah menemukan apartemen ini. Mereka menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu."_

_Kata-kata Ryouta-kun kemarin sore terus terngiang di benakku. Tempat itu, tempat aku dan Ryouta-kun tinggal selama hampir empat tahun setelah Ryouta-kun menikah denganku…_

_Ketahuan._

_Artinya, orang tua Ryouta-kun juga mengetahui tentang hubungan kami. Setelah itu, orang tua Ryouta-kun menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari apartemen itu jika masih ingin menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kise._

_Pilihan yang sulit baginya._

_Dia tidak ingin meninggalkanku, tapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga Kise—_

_"Ah, kau Tetsu-kun bukan?"_

_Aku menatap kearah gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang berjalan kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ryouta-kun tengah dirangkul olehnya sambil tersenyum memaksa kearahku._

_Kalau tidak salah, itu Momoi-san, gadis yang akan dinikahkan dengan Kise-kun. Ia salah satu model ternama, seperti Kise-kun._

_"Konnichiwa, Kise-kun, Momoi-san."—aku harus memanggil Ryouta-kun dengan nama keluarganya saat ini, "Kalian tampak serasi." Ujarku, sedikit memaksa sebenarnya. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memuji mereka berdua._

_"Benarkah? Senangnya. Ryou-chan membelikanku dress ini di toko paling mahal disini. Dan aku bermaksud menunjukkannya pada Tetsu-kun." Gadis itu tersenyum, namun di mataku, itu adalah senyuman untuk merendahkanku._

_"Begitukah? Kise-kun baik sekali ya…" komentarku seadanya._

_Suasana semakin awkward, "Um, Kurokocchi, kami bermaksud untuk mengajakmu makan di Maji Burger bersama jika kau senggang-"_

_"Oh iya, Tetsu-kun…" Momoi-san menarik lenganku menjauh dari Kise-kun. Ia berbisik di telingaku, "Kau sudah kalah, Tetsu-kun. Ryou-chan lebih memilihku dibandingkan kau."—tersenyum sinis._

_"Apa maksud anda, Momoi-san? Saya tidak mengerti-" cengkramannya di tanganku semakin menguat, aku menutup sebelah mataku agak kesakitan._

_"Jangan berpura-pura Tetsu-kun, aku tahu kau menjalani hubungan dengan Ryou-chan," jeda, "Tapi masa lalu tidak penting, malam ini Ryou-chan akan kembali ke kediaman Kise untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kami seminggu lagi."_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresiku._

_"Kau tahu, Tetsu-kun…aku yakin Ryou-chan akan bahagia jika bersamaku. Terlebih, aku bisa memberikannya seorang _**_anak_**_."_

_Kedua mataku sedikit melebar. Kata-katanya menusuk tepat di jantungku dan membuatku bungkam._

_"Momocchi! Kurokocchi! Kalian lama!" teriak Kise-kun dari kejauhan._

_"Ah! Ayo ke Majiba, Ryou-chan!" Momoi-san berlari menjauh dariku dan menuju ke tempat Kise-kun._

_"…Kise-kun." Ucapku sambil sedikit berteriak, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian! Sumimasen!"_

_"Kurokocchi!?"_

_-berlari menjauhi mereka berdua._

_._

_"Aku tidak mau pergi."_

_Kise-kun berdiri dibelakangku sambil terus memperhatikanku yang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper._

_"Yang penting keluarga Kise menerimamu." Jeda, "…aku tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun."_

_Hening sesaat, sampai aku merasakan lengan besar Kise-kun yang memelukku dari belakang._

_"Aku mencintai Tetsuyacchi-ssu. Hanya Tetsuyacchi…"_

_Aku dapat merasakan degupan jantungnya dari punggungku. Kugerakkan otot tanganku, menyentuh cincin di jari manis Kise-kun yang sebentar lagi harus dibuang._

_"Aku…juga mencintai Kise-kun…"_

_Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak boleh membebani Kise-kun lebih dari ini._

_"Tapi…tidak ada pilihan lain kan?"_

_._

"Satu detik lagi,"

"Eh-"

_TIK_, "_Tanjoubi omedetto, _Tetsuyacchi."

Kuroko mengerjap sesaat, kemudian menatap jam yang tertempel di dinding ruang tamu; pukul 00.00 dini hari, tanggal tiga puluh satu Januari.

Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?

"_Arigatou_, Kise-_kun_. _Soshite_-"

Kise mengerjap beberapa kali, "_Ha_'_i_-"

"—_Kekkon omedetto gozaimasu_. Aku selalu mencintaimu Kise-_kun_."

Panggilan itu berakhir.

* * *

**Author : Light of Leviathan**

**id: 1884744**

.

**Summer, Goodbye**

.

Hari ini cerah. Musim panas.

Kuroko bersandar pada sebatang kayu di naung rindang pepohonan.

"Kurokocchi, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu!"

Ketika suara familiar melengking menyaingi nyaring rimbun ranting-ranting, Kuroko menoleh, akhirnya tahu bahwa cerah itu adalah aura terkuar dari entitas yang baru datang dan senyum cemerlangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-_kun_."

Napas terengah yang diinhalasi agar pulih, dan Kuroko masih, menahan desak dalam dada mendesak supaya tidak berekshalasi perih.

Kuroko tidak siap bahkan kendati hanya tertera di angan, tapi Kise dengan segala keceriaan telah tiba tepat di hadapannya untuk berpamitan, mengenakan seragam khas pilot untuk penerbangan menembus awan.

"Kau tahu, Kurokocchi?" Kise beringsut, ikut bersandar di sisi Kuroko, mengangsurkan cengiran. "Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang ini. Luar biasa, 'kan? Aku jadi _pilot_, bukan lagi _co-pilot_, penerbangan sekaligus_ full shift _di Eropa pula. WOW!"

Kise yang antusias membuat harapan Kuroko kandas—Kise tidak perlu sejauh itu hanya untuk lepas-landas.

"Selamat, Kise-_kun_."

"Aku nanti akan foto-foto di sana. Pasti akan kukirimkan padamu, juga akan kirim email, atau telpon—"

—Kuroko hanya ingin Kise ada.

"Kau mau kubawakan oleh-oleh apa, Kurokocchi? Jangan titip _vanilla shake_!"

Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang mengisi ruang pandangnya hingga berkabut. Atau karena benaknya yang carut-marut. Mungkin pada sela sepuh mentari di balik dedaunan matanya terpaut. Maka pada celoteh Kise, ia tidak lagi menyahut. Tersasar asumsinya andaikata lulusan sekolah menengah atas Kaijo itu sampai direnggut maut—

"Hei, Kurokocchiiii! Kau dengar aku, tidak?!"

—Kise cemberut.

"Iya."

Kuroko tak tahu respon singkatnya menorehkan luka pada yang berpretensi. Kise mati-matian menaruh upaya untuk bersikap kasual seperti biasa.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ki—"

Kuroko direngkuh, dan pada surai langit kepala pirangnya berlabuh.

"… —se-_kun_?"

Kuroko tahu ini musim panas. Hangat, seperti pelukan Kise yang kian erat. Dihirupnya dalam wangi khas lamat-lamat. Perlahan lengannya terangkat balas memeluk Kise lebih lekat. Amat dekat.

"…aku akan merindukan, Kurokocchi. "

Kise mudah diliputi hesitansi. Kuroko tahu jika ia melontarkan harapannya, Kise pasti akan tinggal. Namun cita-cita dari perjuangan yang dirintis, Kuroko tidak akan egois, memantapkan hati merelakan Kise pergi kendati menampik miris.

"Pergilah. Kau bisa terlambat, Kise-_kun_."

Desah kecewa, Kise enggan melepas Kuroko. Ia mengulas senyum teramat tulus, matanya memancar afeksi, membelai sekilas surai langit halus.

Kuroko membalas senyumnya, selembut sapuan lazuardi di kanvas langit.

"Aku berangkat, Kurokocchi."

Kise beranjak.

Berlawanan arah Kuroko menapak. Lalu langkahnya terhenti. Menoleh ke belakang, mata birunya menelusuri penghujung jalan. Masih ada Kise. Kuroko memandang sedikit lebih lama, mematri eksistensi Kise pada memori, hingga entitasnya lenyap dari ujung pandang.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerti hari ini adalah musim panas yang cerah. Seperti Kise Ryouta. Semua ini ironi. Pada hela hangatnya angin melirih, tersisip secercah pedih.

"…_itterashai_, Kise-_kun_." _ —bahkan sekarang saja aku sudah rindu padamu_.

* * *

**Author : susu soda gembira**

**id: 2969977**

**.**

**Tidak Ada**

.

Ketika sang pria biru muda pulang, seorang pirang sudah menunggu sambil tiduran di atas sofa. Tangannya memegang koran pagi yang sebenarnya sudah terlambat untuk dibaca, karena ini sudah sore.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuyacchi~" ia berseru gembira. Menatap lembut pada wajah lelah Tetsuya-nya yang datar namun terlihat menawan.

Senyum itu terkembang, lembut. "Aku pulang, Ryouta-_kun_," kemudian menjatuhkan diri tepat di sebelah si pirang.

Ryouta memanjakan kepalanya dengan menyandarkannya di bahu Tetsuya. Tanpa merasa terganggu, biru muda itu meraih _remote_ tv dan menyalakannya.

Ah, ini acara favorit mereka, siaran pertandingan basket nasional musim dingin, Winter Cup. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa tahun terlewat setelah mereka mengikutinya? Sepuluh tahun kah?

"Hmm, rasanya sudah dua belas tahun kita melewati Winter Cup, ya kan Tetsuyacchi?" Ryouta berseru gembira. Tetsuya merunduk sembari tersenyum, sebelum memperhatikan kembali para pemain basket SMA yang sedang berlaga di televisi.

Ia menghela napas, berat dan singkat. "Dua belas tahun, ya..."

Ryouta memeluk erat punggung kekasihnya. "Benar, Tetsuyacchi. Dua belas tahun, ketika kita bertanding bersama di lapangan itu—ah, lihat Tetsuyacchi! Pemain yang itu mirip sekali dengan Aominecchi!"

Pandangan Tetsuya masih tak beranjak banyak dari televisi. "Dia memang mirip Aomine-_kun_," dalam gumaman menyetujui perkataan si pirang. "Kecuali rambut hitamnya," ia teringat akan rambut biru gelap mantan cahayanya, sedikit berbeda dengan rambut si pemain di televisi yang hitam.

Pelan, Tetsuya bersender. Mencoba untuk menikmati tontonan bergengsi dalam dunia basket Jepang itu tiap tahun. "Sudah dua belas tahun sejak Winter Cup waktu itu—"

Sang biru muda menerawang, sedang Ryouta masih tersenyum polos seperti anak-anak. Kali ini ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Tetsuya yang berbalut celana panjang kelabu, pakaian kerjanya. Dirinya sendiri pun tak berniat melepaskan pakaian putih pilotnya, yang sudah menemani sejak empat tahun belakangan.

"—sudah berapa tahun sejak Ryouta-_kun_ tidak ada di sini lagi, ya?"

Hening malam bersambut, menyahut suara hati Tetsuya yang memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Tidak ada.

.

.

**Fin **

.

Kepada tim **Honey-Vanilla Milkshake**, sebagai pemenang _1__st__ Weekend Roleplay Competition_, terima kasih sudah berpartisipasi dan memenangkan kontes roleplay ini dengan fanfiksi _KiKuro Adventure-Friendship_ yang memukau. Ini hadiah dari kami. Semoga berkenan di hati dan kalian menyukainya! _*ojigi* _

Pula kami punya 2 bonus fanfiksi OS tidak terduga untuk tim Honey-Vanilla Milk-shake. Silakan di-RnR fanfiksi OS **"Can You See"** di akun bersama ini, serta **"Kuroko In Woman's Body"** di akun **kisafuuma**.

.

_Mind to RnR?_ ^_^


End file.
